Well This Isn't Good
by bookworm1256
Summary: What happens when Gallagher has another exchage with Blackthorne? What happens when Blackthorne gets a new student that knows Cammie? Better than it sounds.I am working on updating sooner. Takes place after Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything(sigh). Sarah Leigh Fogleman does. that's Ally Carters real name. Ally Carter is just her Pen Name. Just so you know.

Set after GG3

Chapter 1

CPOV

Zachary Goode. Sometimes I want to know what is going on in that guys head. First he kisses me then his class leaves, then the next time we can actually talk with out constantly watching our backs I don't get a strait forward answer from him. What does he know? I have pondering this question all of winter break in England. For those of you who haven't been there I recommend you go it is amazing. Now I was in my room, on my bed, staring out the window staring in the direction of Roseville. Why? Because that direction is because that is the direction that the window faces. I heard a crash and then a "Oops a daisy" "Liz we haven't been back five minutes and you have all ready broken my night stand" said a exasperated Macey. "Sorry" Liz replied. "Hey where is Cammie?" Macey just looked at her like she was insane but insane in a good way. "Right here Liz" I said getting off my bed. "Oh" said Liz blushing because I was just sitting in plain sight, but hey I'm the chameleon. "How was your break?" I asked Macey. She just glared at me, Liz on the other hand looked really excited. "What happened to you Liz that you are so exhilarated about?" I asked. "I saw Jonas" she squealed. "Details" Macey and I scream. "Okay, guys relax ok here goes…wait where is Bex?" Macey started to look around for Bex also "she is working on something with Solomon" I said. "Why didn't you tell us that?" Liz yelled. She sucked in a breath and said slowly "Did she fail Cove Ops?" "No", said a voice behind Liz, "NO she didn't." "Bex" Liz yelled in her ear as she hugged her hard, well as hard as she could. "I thought you failed Cove Ops when Cammie said you were working on something with Solomon" "Liz why would I fail Cove Ops?" "Because you got beat on the final exam?" "Liz we didn't have to take the finals remember?" "Yes but…" she sighed and gave up knowing that Bex would win in the end though sheer force if it had to come to that. "Hey Bex", said Macey, "what are you working on with Solomon?" Bex just gave us her I know something you don't know but you really want to know look. "Will you just tell us all ready?" shouted Liz. "Well" Bex drawled slowly "we are going to go on a little trip to somewhere that most of us Gallagher Girls REALLY, REALLY want to go. Any guesses?" " The Mall?" supplied Macey "because I really need to go shopping" "no" Bex said, "Liz, Cammie any thoughts?" I was completely stumped I really had no clue where Bex could be talking about, so I said "no." Bex nodded and turned to Liz and raised and eyebrow. "the science museum?" Bex just clicked her tongue "no, why would we go there?" Liz shrugged her shoulders. "No", said Bex with growing excitement in her voice, " we are going to some place in Maine. Any guesses now?" I saw Liz's jaw drop to the floor in astonishment and Macey frown but I didn't know what was so special about Maine. Wait a minute Blackthorne was in Maine. OMG. We were going to Blackthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.

Cammie's POV

Chapter 2

The shock hit me again. Blackthorne we are going to Blackthorne. OMG I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand I might be able to get and answer out of Zach. On the other I meant I had to face Zach and find out if he liked me or not. Ugh! Why are boys so complicated? Why is Zach able to be really sweet and caring one minute and hard and closed the next? If I knew that answer I would write a book on that and become really rich. But I don't know that answer Macey probably does, I should ask her at some point. "Cammie?" Liz's voice pulled me out of my day dreaming. "You ok?" "Oh yeah", I said, "Why wouldn't I be?" "You looked kind of out of it" said Macey.

"Uh guys the welcome back dinner starts in 5 minutes 34 seconds and 12 milla seconds" said Liz. "Then we should probably start going down there you know" said Bex her voice just containing a little British accent. We all started to leave the suite but we soon found our way blocked by none other than Tina Walters. "What do you want Tina?" Macey asked with a little venom in her voice. "Why didn't you guys have to take finals?" Tina asked us. We just looked at each other. I could tell that the others weren't expecting this question. What were we going to tell her? My mom didn't want the story out there to much. So we couldn't really tell Tina the truth. "Tina, we did take the finals" said Bex. Well that was true to some extent, I thought, Tina just didn't need to know that it wasn't the whole truth. "Yeah I heard that from my sources but." "No buts Tina we took our finals now will you please get out of our way so we can get to the welcome back dinner?" "Oh crap" said Tina and she took off running down the hall. "Nice save Bex" commented Macey. "Thanks, but we really are going to be late if we don't run" Bex said as she started running down the hall. Liz, Macey and I started running after Bex. We entered the Great hall with 30 seconds to spare. When we took our seats my mom stood up and said "welcome back to the second semester of our school year. I hope you all had a wonderful break. Now we have been working on an exchange program with Blackthorne. Six girls from each year will be selected to go. They have all ready been selected. The girls that have been selected will be notified later to night Now enjoy your dinner." My mom went and sat down then the hall was a live with the buzz of chatter. "Who do you think will be picked to go from Gallagher?" Anna Fetterman asked us. "I honestly don't know" I said. Anna just raised her eyebrows. That's what I hate people always thing I'm in the loop but I'm not. I went back to eating my dinner. Soon enough dinner was over though it felt like I lasted a life time with people asking me all these question. Bex, Liz, Macey and I got up from the table and went to our suite. When we got there we all collapsed on to our beds. Hey it was 10:00. That is when I remembered something. "Bex who is going?" Took you long enough" she replied, "well obviously we are and so is Eva and Anna. Then some other people from other grades."(A/N: I don't have names for the other girls so if you guys like any name in particular tell it to me and I might name a girl that. Thanks.) then there was a knock at our door. Macey went over to open it and we saw Mr. Solomon standing in the door. Said "Ladies Pack your bags. We leave in 10 hours" then he left. "So why do we have to pack now if we aren't leaving for another 10 hours?" because I don't think you want to pack at 7:00 in the morning." And with that we started packing.

(A/N what do you think? Any problems? Tell me hate it love it? Please review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Ally Carter.

POV: Zach

(A/N) thanks to my awesome reviewers especially Lux and IgnoranceIsYourNewBestFriend hope this helps the spacing.)

I was waking down the damp halls of Blackthorne Military Academy because that's our cover and all, when I heard a soft but distinct "excellent." I sighed; I was wondering what Dr. Steve was calling so "excellent."

"Mr. Goode, would you please come to my office with your roommates now?"

I replied with a lazy "sure."

"Thank you" said Dr. Steve "your roommates are already there."

"so then I should just go to your office" I said.

"yes that would be excellent" I wondered what was with him and his 'excellents'.

Dr. Steve and I walked down the hall in silence.

"Hey Dr. Steve uh why are my roommates going to your office?" I asked with no emotion in my voice even though I was itching to know.

"The new student has arrived" he stated as if that should have been expecting it. Well I should have been expecting it, we were losing our TV corner to it, but my head was filled with thoughts of a certain chameleon (A/N ok I know that's a little OCC for Zach but I like it and if you didn't know that the chameleon is Cammie you should reread the books).

"Oh" was my smooth reply. We entered the room and my eyes settled on the new student and my jaw dropped in my mind as I was trained to show no emotion, so I put on my what ever face. But still the first thought that ran across my mind that this was all a mistake because there was no way that Jimmy (A/N aka Josh) could be here. I turned to my roommate with a look that said what-the-heck-is-going-on. They just shrugged their shoulders. I turned to Dr. Steve he was _grinning. _ No there was no way that could be right. Yet he was grinning. Why I don't know go ask someone that can understand the working on the minds of Dr. Steve. Dr. Steve rubbed his hands together and said "shall we have introductions?" Grant and I just shrugged Jonas however nodded. Wait, I thought, why Jonas want an introduction to Josh. Then I remember that Jonas had never met Josh because he didn't have CoveOps.

"Well, boys" said Dr. Steve with excitement growing in his voice, "this is Josh Abrams. Josh this is Zach, Grant and Jonas your new roommates." I could see josh sigh as we were named his roommates. Well, I hope he knew I wasn't any happier about it. This was going to be a rough year.

"Grant, Jonas ,Zach," Dr. Steve addressed us, "why don't you show Mr. Abrams you suite" I sighed and sat up, and said "come on jimmy, time to see your new room" Jonas and Grant stood up to. We were almost out the door when Dr. Steve called "oh yes I forgot to tell you 24 girls will arrive from Gallagher tonight, see you at dinner." I hardly heard Dr. Steve finish because my head was filled with an image of _my_ Gallagher girl.

(A/N hate it? Love it? Mad at me for bringing josh in? any concerns? Please review. Please review with a cherry on top. And vote in my poll for who you think that Cammie should have for a boyfriend. Thanks)


	4. Chapter 4

POV Josh

A/N : Sooo sorry for not updating sooner I've had a ton of social studies homework. Ugg. I will try really hard to update sooner. So here goes nothing I don't really know how to write for josh's POV so we'll see how this goes. I do not own and Gallagher girls I soo wish I did but I don't.

I was still in shock. Yeah I was accepted into Blackthorne. The only reason I'm here is because I finally had it out with my dad about the pharmacy. He was so mad at me when I told him I didn't give a crap what happened to it. He was so mad he decided to send me to military school. I was so ticked wait I still am ticked at him. They shipped me off to Blackthorne a few hours ago.

When I first saw the school I was thinking _well this couldn't get any worse than it is now. _ I didn't know how wrong I was. I first meet Dr. Steve. One word WOW. What is with him and his excellent's? I think he said the word over 100 times already I've only know him for a few hours. When we got to Dr. Steve's office he told me I better sit down. I thought that was kinda odd but I sat down. As soon as I sat down the wall started to whirl. Then everything stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Then Dr. Steve started to go off about the history of the school. He kept going on and on throwing in the occasional excellent. After he finished the school's history he said he was going to go get my new roommates.

I was silently thanking him fir leaving me alone because it was really hard to believe that this was a school for spies. I mean who would believe it? One minute you think that you're at a military school and then your told that's a cover and you can't say this is a school for spies or they will kill you. A few minutes later two boys came in but no Dr. Steve. I was wonder why Dr. Steve wasn't here yet. The bigger of the two boys was looking me like his world just crashed down around him. I though he looked like the guy that would be on the football team. Huh, maybe we would get along if he took that expression off his face. Just then Dr. Steve came in followed by _ZACH wait Zach??????_

Awww crap. No, there had to be a mistake I couldn't be Zach new roommate. I turned to Dr. Steve and saw he was _grinning. _ No there was no way that could be right. Yet he was grinning. Dr. Steve rubbed his hands together and said "shall we have introductions?"

The two boys that had come in before Zach just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, boys" said Dr. Steve with excitement growing in his voice, "this is Josh Abrams." I nodded.

"Josh this is Zach, Grant and Jonas your new roommates." I sighed any chance of Zach not being my roommate just flew out the window.

"Grant, Jonas ,Zach," Dr. Steve addressed them, "why don't you show Mr. Abrams you suite" I sighed and sat up, and Zach said "come on Jimmy, time to see your new room." I ground my teeth together in anger would it be to hard to call me by Josh. Just as we were walking out the door Dr. Steve called out after us "oh yes I forgot to tell you 24 girls will arrive from Gallagher tonight, see you at dinner." Wait did he mean Gallagher near Roseville Gallagher or was there a different one. Wait another thought dawned on me were they spies too? We took a few turns a round to really old looking statues and then we entered our dorm it pristine clean. Wow ok that would not last for long with me in it. "uh, guys" I said "how do you keep your room soo freaking clean?" they just shrugged and said "habit" all at the same time. "That" your bed", said Jonas. He did seem to be to stuck up. But Zach can you say ego. "What time is it?" I wondered out loud. "5:30.25" they all said at once. Wow that was impressive I thought but I'm not gonna tell them that. I was unpacking when they started to talk about the Gallagher girls. I started to pay more attention to the conversation. Well who wouldn't well maybe an idiot but im' not and idiot so I paid attention.

"soo grant", said Zach "you can't wait to see your British bombshell again can you?"

"Shut-up man" said Grant blushing.

Zach nodded in confirmation. Jonas was typing on his computer very quickly.

"I'm in aww crap. Come on LIZ"

"What you couldn't hack that Gallagher list because Liz stopped you?"

"Yeah," said Jonas.

"Wait how you know it was Liz?" asked grant.

"Because it said this" said Jonas, he turned his computer around and it said nice try Jonas but you'll figure out in 10 minutes from Bookworm. We all looked at the clock well that was a quick 20 minutes I thought.

"well we had better head down to dinner" said Zach.

We stood up and started for the great hall.

(A/N hate it love it mad at me for it being sooo boring??? Sorry I suck at Josh's POV.

I will update when I get 10 more reviews. Thanks for reading.

P.S. my author name has nothing to do with Liz I'm just a bookworm.)


	5. Chapter 5

POV Cammie

(A/N thank you for reviewing .Here you go sorry if you really hated the last chapter it wasn't my favorite either. Thank you soo much for reviewing love you guys ) I don't not own any Gallagher girls.

I was sitting next to Bex who kept fighting and Liz who was doing something on her computer. Macey was sleeping. I couldn't blame her we had been in this helicopter for 2 hours 30 minutes 56 seconds. Then Mr. Solomon's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies look out the window." I woke Macey up and looked out the window. Wow there was a lot a fluffy white snow below us. I silently prayed we weren't jumping, not that I was afraid of the jump I just didn't want to land in a snow bank that looked like 15 feet deep. The plane started to descend. I was wondering where we were going to land. I looked around and saw a little strip of tar. Well at least we weren't jumping. I looked at Bex an nodded in the direction of the tar mat. She saw it and started yelling "OK PEOPLE BUCKEL UP WE AR LANDING." People actually listened to here. The were soon scrambling for a seatbelt. Liz was looking like she was going to burst from not laughing.

"Liz?" I asked "are you Ok?"

She just nodded and showed me the computer screen. It said _come on Liz. Sorry Jonas you'll just have to wait _10 _more minutes.-Bookworm _I started to laugh. Typical Jonas. Zach probably asked him to do it. We landed with a jaw clenching thud. Bex's head snapped back and hit the seat. She sat forward and said "next time I fly the plane not Solomon.

"I heard that Ms. Baxter" said Mr. Solomon.

We exited the helicopter and Bex was the only one with good hair. Normally I wouldn't care but there was a 99.9% chance that I would be seeing Zach in like 6 minutes exactly. I saw a figure coming towards us. Soon I realized that it was Dr. Steve. When he saw us watching him he waved at us to grab our bags and come closer. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and picked up one of Macey's 7 bags. Why she need that many I don't know, more to the matter I don't know what she could have put in them.

"it's good to see you lovely ladies again." Said Dr. Steve as he shivered. "Let's continue this inside." He started walking so we followed him. It was so warm inside. "Your rooms are on the next floor. Room numbers 132-138. There will have to be 4 of you in a room I am sorry if you are unused to such arrangements." Finished Dr. Steve. "Dinner starts in 4 minutes so wait till introduce you to the boys for you come in. shall we do introductions on the podium or would you rather not?" Dr. Steve looked at us expecting an answer. "How about we are just introduced to the people in our classes tomorrow" said Sara "like you did last year."

"Excellent idea." Said Dr. Steve. I breathed a sigh of relief. Because then the school couldn't gossip about us a much because they didn't know our names. Not that I thought that would last for long but a girl can dream.

"Well I have got to go see you ladies in a few minutes" Dr. Steve said as he walked out the door.

"Well this should be an experience" said Kelly. Liz nodded in agreement.

All to soon we heard "and now gentlemen help me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Gallagher Academy." The door open and we walked though them to meet the Blackthorne boys. I was looking around the room when I saw someone smirking out of the corner of my eye. Zach. He was here and nothing bad is happing. Or so I though.

(A/N like my little cliffy ? hate it better than the last chapter?. Please review. It would really make me happy to see a lot of reviews. If you don't have a fan fiction account just so you know I can still see how many people read my story. Thanks)


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N hey I finally updated! Wow sorry for taking such a long break. I have social studies and Spanish and they both have mucho homework, which I should be doing right now but I'm not so here goes. Hope you enjoy~ Bookworm1256 P.S. let me know if you actually read this. Just out of curiosity. Thanks! **=) **I also do not own the Gallagher girls. Sniff sniff ally carter does) **

Re-cap

The door opened and we walked though them to meet the Blackthorne boys. I was looking around the room when I saw someone smirking out of the corner of my eye. Zach. He was here and nothing bad is happing. Or so I though.

Chapter 6

Aww crap! As I took a closer look at Zach and who was sitting near him I saw… _Josh_???? Ok this is really weird; I thought how the hell Josh is here? As far I knew Josh was smart, but not like Gallagher or Blackthorne _smart_. Josh face broke in to a huge grin when he saw me. I quickly looked away and hoped that I wouldn't have any classes with him. We as a calculated the odds it wasn't very likely he was more likely to be in Macey's classes. That sucks for her I thought. None of us Gallagher girls in her classes with lower class men. Well at least that lessened the odd that I would have any classes with Josh. Dr. Steve waved us to the table on the right hand side of the room as we were going to do our introduction in class tomorrow. Dr. Steve however continued up to the podium. When he reached the podium that was made of cherry and had the Blackthorne crest on it he said "ladies it is just excellent to have you with us for the semester. We _will_ make your stay enjoyable. We hope that we can strengthen old friendships and start some new ones. But enough talk for now. Eat up!" Well, I thought, that was the weirdest speech that I had ever hear, including the speech Anne told us that she had given herself a bloody nose with a Pringles can.(A/N love that part in LYKY.) I looked down at my plate for the first time and saw chicken Alfredo. (That is how you spell it right??) It looked amazing. As I put the first bite in my mouth I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It was that good, really. I saw Macey take a bite and nod as if in approval. Now that might not mean much to anyone who isn't a Gallagher girl, but getting Macey to nod in approval is like you just aced all your collage finals in junior year. I took another bite and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up like they do when someone is watching you. I kept my body relaxed and looked around for any reflective surface. The closet on happened to be the stainless steal bowl that had salad in it. As I got a better look in the bowl I saw that almost the entire Blackthorne assembly was staring at us Gallagher girls. They were probably excited for classes tomorrow, where else all I wanted to do was go check our rooms for bugs and then go to sleep, check for bugs because who knows how long the boys have know we were coming. Judging by the stares not that long. But better be safe than sorry. Dinner finally ended and Dr. Steve lead us to our rooms. Why he did when he had already shown us our rooms I don't know.

"you ladies may pick your own roommates," said Dr. Steve, "good night, I hope to see you bright and early for classes." Then he walked down the hall and disappeared as soon as he was out of sight everyone started to scramble to get their roommate settled. Well that was a no-brainer for me, Macey, Liz and Bex. While everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off we went and grabbed a room. We ended up with room 132, because everyone knows that you want the room with the thickest walls so that it is harder for other people to listen in on your conversations. When we had located all of our bags we dropped them and Liz gave Macey , Be x and I a look that plainly said look for bugs. We found three. Two in the outlets and one under the rug in the middle of the room. When we had finished putting our things away we all collapsed onto the beds a settled into a comfortable position. I was almost asleep when Macey asked "hey, Cam what are we going to do about Josh?" "I really don't know Macey" how's that for a very complicated answer. After that I fell asleep dreading tomorrow.

(A/N how was it? It suck? Sorry about any grammar, not my strong point. Any way I will try to update again soon but don't hold me to that. Thanks for reading.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 **( A/N) hola people! I 've actually updated this. Sorry I had a really bad case of writers block for this story so let me know how you like this chapter and let me know what you want to happen in this story and I might do something like your idea. Thanks to all those who reviewed that means the world to me so hugs for all of you who reviewed. I own nothing all belongs to Ally Carter!**

Josh's POV (it's not much sorry)

_Well dinner didn't go as planed_, I thought to myself. _Why didn't Cammie look happy to see me? Was she in love with Zach? That could get awkward really fast with both of us in love with the same girl._ I had tried to move on from Cammie when she broke up with me, but the truth was I was still head-over-heels for that girl. Her laugh, smile, the way that was just her own way, like she really didn't care whether or not she was popular. Cammie was her own person and really cared how others felt and tried to help them with any struggle the encountered.

"Hey Josh!" Jonas said a little annoyed.

"Huh? Was is going on?" I said, he must have been calling my name for a while because he just rolled his eyes.

"It's time for bed" he replied.

"You have a curfew?" I was kind of shocked, I mean this is a boarding school so I guess they would have a curfew at 11.

"Yeah if you want to be able to get up at 6:00 tomorrow you had better go to be now" said Grant.

"See you tomorrow then" I sighed and when to sleep thinking what tomorrow would bring.

(The next day)

Cammie's POV

"Cam if your not out of bed in 5, 4, 3, 2" Bex threatened.

"I'm up" I shouted and sprang into a sitting position. I looked up to see Bex holding a bucket of ice cold water with condensation rolling down the bucket and dripping onto the floor creating a small puddle.

"Really? Bex really?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Well you were going to be wet anyway when you're in the shower in a few seconds so I figured why not?"

"Thanks for that"

"You're welcome" Bex said with a Bexish smile.

I got in the shower and let my worries melt away for a few minutes.

Five minutes later Macey, Bex and Liz were attacking me with make-up.

"Tell me why I have to sit here why you guys make me look 'hot'?" I asked

"Because you have to see if it was Zach who planted the bugs in our room" said Bex.

"You also have to impress both Zach and Josh" Macey said like it was the most obvious thing in this world.

Macey, Bex and Liz finished the make-up and turned me towards the mirror and I have to say I look fabulous. Macey also did Bex and Lizs' make-up along with her own.

"hey guys if we don't hurry we're going to miss breakfast" Liz said in the way she does when she wants you to move as fast as you can.

"Alright, Alright we're coming" I said.

As we walked down the hall I could fell the stares we were receiving, and when you're known as the chameleon there is nothing quite as scary as being seen. (Sorry had to add that line I don't own it. Again. Ally Carter does.)

"Hey Gallagher Girl" said a voice behind me and I turned to see none other than you guessed it. Zach.

"Hi Blackthorne boy." How's that for a comeback.

"Hey Cam," Liz said, "we're going to go down to breakfast. You coming?"

"Yeah," I nodded to Liz and turned back to Zach "see you later Blackthorne Boy."

As we entered the dining hall we saw a table with only Anna and Eva at it. We got our breakfast and sat down with them.

"So how do you ladies like Blackthorne?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and I saw…

**(So how was it? Promise to update soon. This time I mean it. Pinky swear. Plz review it lets me know how I did if you don't review I'll think I did a horrible job, that is really the reason I haven't updated in a while because I had no motivation to write. So PLZ PLZ PLZ review)**

Review? Plz. Your thanks Bookworm1256


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey people, I know I said I would update and this I quicker than my other updates (I have to work on that) well one of my reviewers got the person congrats to you will not tell to spoil the next sentence. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just so guys know I'm the co-author on ****The Discovery **** if you haven't read it and love Harry Potter I'm sure my co-author(and I would) would love it if you read it and reviewed it. I have recently become a grammar freak so please point out any mistakes you see and I will fix them.**

Cammie's POV

"_So how do you ladies like Blackthorne?" said a voice behind me.__I turned around and I saw…_

Ch 8.

None other than Solomon.

"Well, I have seen better," said Macey with a drawl in her voice, making it clear to everyone that she was talking about the boys.

Solomon just shook his head, and looked at us for a better response.

"I think this is an excellent opportunity for us to explore the bonds of friendship and expand our knowledge," rattled off Liz with an air of excitement. Under her breath she muttered "and maybe finish the 'boy-to-English translator' I all most have it done.'' I know we all heard that 'cuz we're spies, but Solomon pretended not to. Solomon looked satisfied with her answer as he proceeded to say "here are your schedules, you will be assigned a guide in one of your classes."(Sorry if I said something different in another chapter but I don't think I did.) I looked down at the piece of wait _normal _paper, what did Blackthorne have a shortage of Evapopaper or something.

"Uh, guys," I said with confusion plain in my voice "why are these on _normal_ paper?" I received no response from anybody.

"Well I guess we have to get to P&E so we should probably start heading towards it," Bex said while cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, Mace, what do you have first?" asked Liz.

"I have P&E as well." Macey replied.

"Did I just her you guys saying that you have P&E?" said a deep voice. I turned around to see none other than Josh. (As if Fate wanted to push me over the edge.)

"Yeah," said Liz, "we were just heading down there."

"Then I walk with you," he said, "I have it as well." (Thanks, Fate, thanks a lot.)

"Well we don't want to be late on the first day" I sighed.

"Good point" added Bex "we wouldn't want the teacher to think that us Gallagher Girls are lazy."

I just stared at Bex. Bex wanting to impress a _teacher? _

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bex Baxter?" I asked.

"Ok, "Bex added "I want to kick Grants butt." Now that is the Bex I know. We started walking down the hall. When we heard yet another voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kelly.

"Where are you guys headed?" she asked.

"P&E" I said I was getting tired of answering the same question over and over again.

"Oh," she said a little sadly, "I was hoping Liz was going to be in my R&D class. Well see you guys around."

"That was odd," Macey said, "there is no other way to say that."

"You said it Macey," added Bex, "Liz I never knew you guys were 'close.'"

"Neither did I" Liz said total confused by Kelly's reaction. In the background I here Josh clear his throat clearly saying that we had better get to class. We arrived at P&E 3 seconds before the bell rang. The teacher just raised his eyebrows at us. With his eyes still on us he realized that we needed to be introduced. "Ladies when I point at you you will say you name and track then I will give you a guide that matches you track." He pointed a Macey first. She spoke up

"I'm Macey McHenery, and I'm on Covops track." (A/N Sorry if that isn't the correct track name that is what I'm calling it.)

"Ok your guide will be Jordan." Jordan had blond hair and green eyes, he looked nice enough. The teacher nodded and pointed to liz

"I'm Liz Sutton, and I'm on R&D track."

"Your guide will be…. Ah ha Jonas." (A/N yeah go ahead and say it I'm unoriginal so deal with it.) It was a little hard to tell who was blushing more Jonas or Liz. Then the teacher pointed to me.

" I'm Cammie Morgan, and I'm on Covops track."

The teacher gave a little nod of reconigtion at my name. "Right, your guide is Zach." Wow, so didn't see that one coming. Not. Then he pointed at Bex.

"I'm Bex Baxter, and I'm on Covops track."

"Your guide will be Grant. So now that that is done today we will be sparing so get a partner and start."

There was a little shuffling around as people got partners I was just going to ask Bex if she would be my partner but I heard a voice behind me say "so Gallagher Girl want to be my partner." I gave a sigh and said "well if I have to Blackthorne Boy."

"You do have to." And with that we headed towards the mats.

**( A/N ) Well that is if for this chapter hope you liked it. I would really like some reviews if you could spare me a few seconds of you time that would be much** **appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading it I had a really hard time writing this so no flames please.~ Bookwomr1256 **


	9. AN sorry must read

Hey, yeah this is an author's note. So I kind of forgot my plot for this story so I have no idea what to do so this story is on hold until I either remember the plot or a wonderful reviewer could give me a idea and I would give them credit for it and I continue writing this. So sorry that Cam and Zach didn't get to fight in this chapter but hey I lost my plot idea. Hope to update soon!

~Bookworm1256


	10. AN i'm back!

Hey I'm kind of back thanks to alice4112, beiberfevergirl13, and ccwcatcat for your reviews I shall use a mix of your ideas. So now that I have an outline for my plot again I shall update before Christmas. Yeah I have a lot of school stuff to do otherwise I would update soon nut I have to do my home work so. Thanks for sticking with me,


	11. Chapter 9

**Hola fellow readers! I am now on winter break and have time to write so just got home and shall hopefully get one or two chapters written over break. Thanks for sticking with me for so long. Hey I'm of back thanks to ****alice4112****, ****beiberfevergirl13****, and ****ccwcatcat**** for your reviews I shall use a mix of your ideas. I really hope you like this chapter enough rambling and on with the story. **

**discaimer i don't own anything so don't sue me**

Josh's POV:

I watched as Zach grabbed Cammie as a partner right before I did,_ great just great_, I thought to myself. _The only people I know already have partners. Now what do I do?_ I was about to ask a girl, whose name I think was Anna, to be my partner as we were the only ones without partners as she came in late and well I don't know anyone else. When I heard the teacher who we were supposed to call Mr. Jackson say "what do you think you're doing Mr. Abrams?"

"Uh," I stumbled over my words, "I was gonna go ask Anna to be my partner?"

"Sorry Mr. Abrams but did you notice that you have P&E with the 8th graders?'

I felt the blood rise to my face and muttered "no."

"Well, you do so go find them over on the other side of the gym" he replied.

You think that walk to the other side of the room was awkward. Well you have _no idea_ because walking those thirty steps was the awkwardest (which is now a word… at least in my world) thing ever the only time that I felt that awkward was when…. Oh wait I can't think of a time. I mean what is worse than walking towards people who are quite a few years younger than you and walking away from your ex-girlfriend. Speaking of Cammie she was fighting Zach and was winning and then she took a foot to the stomach, and stumbled backwards.

Cammie's POV

Oooh that one hurt, Zach was showing me no mercy. He rushed at me and tried a roundhouse kick at my face. I tried to turn but I was to slow and felt his foot contect with my skull and everything went black.

**Sorry it is so short but hey I updated today! Made my deadline. Hope you liked the chapter it would be the best thing you could give me if you guys left comments! Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to all of you. Bookworm1256**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been working on other stories that hopefully will get up on fanfiction soon. Lame excuse I know but I have also had a lot of AP homework so that has consumed my life. Thanks for reading this and sticking with me on this really bumpy road. Thanks to GallagherGoode1113**** who's idea I will maybe ending the story with and ****beiberfevergirl13**** this chapter is taking place.**

**Oh year vote in my poll I wanna know who the best male character is so VOTE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Ally Carter does and as soon as I get the rights to this series I will let the whole world know that I do but until that day I have no right so don't sue me!**

Bex's POV

It seemed that Cammie fell in slow motion the way her head snapped back when she missed the mat and cracked her head on the cement. In my moment of watching Cam fall Grant kicked me in the stomach.

"Grant," I screeched, "you're dead" and with that my foot came up and kicked him in the face. He stumbled backward a trickle of blood running down his face. He is lucky that I didn't break his nose I thought. I looked back over at Cammie and saw that Zach was helping her back on her feet like a real gentleman.

"Cammie what happened?" Josh asked, he had a few or should I say many bruises on his face and arms that were already blooming. Cammie didn't answer she just held her head in her hands as if trying to squeeze out the concussion that I am sure she had from hitting her head on the cement. Zach just glared at Josh with a stare that would have even turned Medusa to stone. Unfortunately Josh didn't see Zach's glare. I walked over to Cam as my fight with Grant was clearly over.

"Hey Zach, I can take her," I said. Zach nodded his eyes still fixed on Josh.

"No, I got it," Cammie said as she was able to stand on her own. I looked at her she always tried to be so strong and I guess we all did. Spies can't show any weaknesses. Sometimes I wonder why the world seems to hate Cammie.

"Ms. Morgan" are teacher said, "are you finished getting up?"

"Yes Sir"

"Then get back to work."

Cam smiled guilty at us, then aimed a kick at Zach and caught him in the stomach. It looks like the games are back on.

**Yes it is short but I actually know what is gonna happen in the next chapter so I will update soon not this weekend cuz I have a food fast but before the 22****nd**** of this month so keep your eyes open a review would make my day. Good, bad, anything I need to work on? Just tell me and I shall work on it. Please please review?**


	13. AN?

Hey Faithful Readers!

I was re-reading some of these chapters (all of them)and I found that I have written almost everybody out of character. It really bugs me when I have to read other fics and the character are out of character so I am a major hypocrite because I have done it in my own fic so I am sorry that I had to torture some of you. This story will either be put on hiatus, or I will just re start this fic with the same general plot but with a few changes or I may start to re write it and make the character in character. So if you would be so kind as to tell me what option sounds the best to you guys I will promise to start on it as soon as I can (I will actually work on it, not that I have time with AP classes and crew for the school musical (Beauty and the Beast! ) but I will update on weekends when I can. So enough of me rambling tell me what you think would be best for the story.

Sorry to all of you who thought that this was an update.

Bookworm1256


End file.
